


Honey & I

by InadvertentlyRomantic



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InadvertentlyRomantic/pseuds/InadvertentlyRomantic
Summary: Set after the loss of the Library and Team Machine acquired their new identities.Finch and Reese struggling with being apart.





	1. Shaw and the boys

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Haim's "Honey & I" because I was listening to it non-stop while writing this.  
> First time writing Rinch so please be gentle. Come hang out with me on tumblr, my url is bigbunnimal.  
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Shaw woke up with a crick in her neck. “Served me right for sleeping on these freaking plastic chairs”, she thought. The subway headquarter was almost as safe as the Library but not nearly half as comfortable. She didn’t want to lose her street-cred by admitting that she preferred the luscious leather couch set up near the various book shelves than these horrendous plastic seats, but it would be hell to lose this bet to Root and having to guard the HQ for the next week.   
She regretted agreeing to the bet the moment she nodded her head with all the bravado she could muster. She had been sure that Reese and Finch were just colleagues, or, maybe, closed friends, but Root had none too gently or subtly laughed at that assumption the other night. “Honey, they were as ‘just friends’ as you and I were ‘ sisters’.” Root had said between fits of laughter and mouthful of potstickers they had ordered to satisfy their post-sex cravings. As ravenous as she had been after an especially strenuous and satisfying “session” with her girlfriend, Shaw couldn’t take another bite on account of her jaw dropping to the floor by Root’s statement. Finch and Reese? No. They were only being brotherly to each other. Finch was too withdrawn, too secretive to let anyone come that close to him. And Reese, well, he was only marginally friendlier than an iceberg, and that because he talked sometimes. “You’re being silly”, Shaw concluded dismissively. “Oh yeah, then let’s take a bet. The one who loses will have to stand guard at the subway for a week straight.” …  
And that was how Sameen Shaw had ended up spending a night in the subway so that she could catch Finch and Reese arriving together early, to do what, she wasn’t entirely sure.  
It was around 7 o’clock when the sound of the vending machine door at the top of the subway stairs alarmed Shaw of Finch’s arrival. He was alone. He looked…if Shaw was a people person like Root, or God forbade, Fusco, she would have said Harold looked broken, like someone who had lost everything he’d ever held dear. That was disconcerting to Shaw. She knew that they had lost the library, were being in constantly pursued by Samaritan, and their formerly limitless funds and weapon arsenals permanently out of reach. But, she thought that as long as they had each other, things would turn out alright. So to look at Finch being this lost and miserable was confusing at the very least. “Harold has always bounced back faster than us all”. The thought crossed her mind while her gaze following Finch settling down on the chair next to the messy table outside of his subway-car computer-desk, sitting forlornly looking at his hands. Finch usually was a busy-body; as long as she had known him, she had never seen him not doing half a dozen things simultaneously while still had the mental capacity to reproach her or Reese for being careless and getting injured. This looked beyond concerning.  
Bet almost forgotten, she was about to make her presence known to Finch so that she could make sure that he was OK when the vending-machine gate opened to welcome John Reese. The lack of his suit jacket did not hamper how dashing Reese looked in his crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing his muscular tanned arms. As usual, he came bearing two take-away cups and a box of fresh donuts, which smelled so fantastic Sameen Shaw had to remind herself that she had been spending all last night here in the subway for this moment and thus should stay exactly where she was, out of side from both the men and learned whether or not, oh hell, whatever this was.  
John moved closer to Harold, gently lower the box full of breakfast treats down onto the table before he greeted his partner with the softest voice Shaw had ever heard coming from the man. He stooped down so that he could be at eye-level with his partner, he looked worried and kind of sad when he said with a half-smile on his lips: “Harold, have a donut. I went to Tilly’s and got your favorite, the maple syrup ones.”   
Finch frowned at the box, then shook his head at Reese. “I’m not hungry. But thank you for the tea.” With that, he turned to get up, dismissing Reese and the tempting food in the process. Reese grasped his elbow and loomed over him, yet his voice still too tender to be threatening, if anything, it was full of concern and fondness “Did you have any dinner last night? You didn’t take your pain meds with an empty stomach, did you?”. The guilt fleeting across Finch’s face confirmed what Reese had suspected about him not eating. He signed in pained exasperation, “Harold, you know you can’t do that to your body. The medication is very powerful, you’re gonna have a stomach ulcer if you don’t eat anything. Please just have a donut with your tea… please.”   
Shaw’s eyebrows almost hit the ceiling when Reese said “please”. Reese never said “please”, never. And yet here he was, saying it twice and looking like a lost puppy pleading for Finch to eat a donut. Shaw knew her skills with a variety of weapons would always make sure that most people would do exactly what she told them to do, but she must admit, whatever Finch did to make the prickly Reese this…soft was impressive. She didn’t have time to wonder long as Finch’s subdued voice continued the conversation she had been spying on “I didn’t want to eat alone..again. You know I can never finish the egg-rolls by myself, and with the limited state of our current funds, I don’t think it’s prudent for me to throw away perfectly good, uneaten food.” Then he stepped closer to Reese and slowly intertwined their fingers, craned his neck a little to look up at him before he pleaded, with voice choked with unshed tears and barely covered longing, “Come home with me tonight, John. You could feed me whatever you want, and I could read to you, something you like, something in Italian? Please don’t say no, again.”  
If the moroseness and helplessness in Finch’s tone made Shaw increasingly concerned for her friend’s emotional and physical well-being, then the sob that escaped John Reese made her downright terrified. Sameen Shaw then realized, very belatedly and to her dismay about her oblivion, that her friends were in love with each other. This was not some silly crush, this was not even physical. This was soul-crushing, tear-jerking love and something was stopping the two men from sharing it with each other. Ashamed of her little bet with Root, Shaw decided to stop intruding on her friends’ privacy and made her presence known.   
She cleared her throat and both men immediately stiffened, yet their fingers still held onto one another’. Reese schooled his face into a neutral yet baleful mask even though the mark of a single tear rolling down on his cheek still apparent and Finch turned a little to look at her with wide eyes “Ms. Shaw, what are you..” Shaw cut him off with a curt reply about it being her turn to guard the subway last night and she had overslept. Then she looked straight at Reese and asked in her usual no-nonsense way “ I know it does not really concern me but I thought you were supposed to be the one following and protecting Finch?”   
Already on his guard, Reese gently let go of Finch’s hand, ignoring the pain in his chest at Harold’s protesting whimper, turned and growled at Shaw “You’re right. It’s none of your business. Finch is safer being professor Whistler and staying away from detective Riley, who has no business knowing a college professor. That’s all you need to know.” “You’re wrong, John, I’m not safer without you, only, only…lonelier.” With that protestation, Finch recaptured Reese’s hands with his and looked down at the ground, at anything but John and Sameen’s face to hide his desperation in the face of their situation. Silence seemed to enveloped them all for a long time. Until Shaw realized that Finch was crying silently, and she’d finally had enough.  
She came closer and as gently and yet firmly as she could, wrestled a now limp Reese away from Finch. Regarding the older man with a measured look that said “let me give this a try”, she dragged her ‘mayhem twin’ to the corner. Separated from his Harold and the distress he always felt whenever someone he loved cried, Reese became more sober and back to his silent menacing demeanor “What is between Harold and I does not concern you. Period.”, said him through clenched teeth without any preamble. Shaw’s nostril flared when she yelled at him in a hushed angry voice “ Are you kidding me? You’ve been so grouchy and reckless lately, even I was reluctant to let you use your big guns on missions. Why don’t you want to stay close to Finch? Are you afraid of Samaritan finding out?”. At Reese’s silence, Shaw deduced she had reached the heart of the problem. Signing deeply, she punched John in his upper arm, hard enough for him to jump in surprised pain. “For an excellent spy, you are so dumb sometimes. Who cares about a gay middle-aged couple, especially in New York? You guys probably fit right in standing in the middle of the subway kissing like teenagers.” “You don’t understand, Shaw. I don’t want to do anything overt that could compromise our new identities and get Harold hurt.” Shaw gave him a look that was an odd mixture of patience and incredulity at his obtuseness “Nothing looks more natural and uninteresting as a couple in love, Reese. And besides, don’t you think putting distance between you and Finch hurts him just as bad? Look at him, Reese, the man’s world is off-kilter enough without you spinning it completely off its axis.” Reese let out a shaky breath when he turned to look back at Finch, his Finch. Exhaustion merged with sadness and longing resolutely edged on the pale, compact features, and those reddened eyes locked with his like a whispered prayer.   
“Damn it.” Reese said without any heat and ran back to cover Harold with his arms. His large hands laid gentle caresses on Harold’s back. He seemed to be melting into his partner’s body and it looked both awkward and endearing to Shaw. They stayed like that until Shaw cleared her throat again “Now, could you two please go home and take care of each other? I have things to do here, you know.” They quickly broke out of their shared reverie. Without another word, Reese gave Shaw a nod, took Finch by the waist and started to lead them out the door. Finch held back a little, just enough to mouth “thank you” to Shaw before he let the other man help him out of the subway.


	2. Reese and Finch at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff ensues for our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas so I thought everyone could use some more Rinch.

They walked wordlessly but hand in hand the whole way back to John’s place. Finch was glad for it because he was unwilling to say something and risk spooking Reese. He had a feeling that it would be better to walk on eggshells a little while longer. He had never been to John’s place ever since they became Whistler and Riley, and the place, although small, looked like John and smelled like him, and that gave Finch a lot of comfort. He took off his own coat, then took John’s hand and drag him to sit on the large couch in the middle of the apartment with him. When they had finally settled down, and John was sitting so close that Finch could feel the warm of the other man’s body seeping into him, he let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding. He reached up to touch John’s face, his eyes followed his fingertips to trace every line that shaped up John’s countenance. The crinkling in the corner of John’s eyes, his thin lips whose smirk had incensed and attracted him so ruthlessly during their first days working together, the cheekbones that looked like they had been sculpted for a god; every feature of John was dearer to him than his own, and he was so very glad that he got to drink them in, to touch them, to love them in every sense of the word again. He had missed his John so much, and he marveled a little at how he had come to care for another person so deeply that the absence of their touch during long hard days and the lack of their warmth in his bed on dark cold nights had effectively rendered his existence meaningless. It was not supposed to be like this, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care for any other alternative.

 

Touch-starved and wrecked with physical exhaustion, Finch could no longer help it and found himself collapsing right on top of John. That seemed to woke Reese out of his own stupor, his protective instincts arose and he snaked his arms around Harold’s body to get a good grip of the man. He then slowly rose up and carried Finch to the bed. After putting him down, Reese gently extricated Finch’s hands from his neck, propped up some pillows to support the older man’s neck so that he could settle down comfortably, then he looked at Finch under hooded, green eyes and said with soft commanding tone “I’m gonna make us some mac and cheese, you stay here and rest a little, Ok?”. Something sharp like fear shot up in Harold’s chest and as unreasonable as he knew he was acting, he said no and got a hold of John’s hands to stop him from leaving “What if you won’t come back? I can’t be by myself again, John.” he thought with an urgency that was surprising even to himself. John bent down to kiss his forehead, piercing green eyes soft with understanding when they looked into his. “I’ll be right in the kitchen Harold. You can still see me from here. Just let me feed you something first, my love.” At the sound of the simple and familiar term of endearment, Harold relaxed a little and nodded silently. John kissed him chastely on the lips one more time before standing up right and padded into the kitchen. 

The sounds of John in the kitchen cooking took Finch back to the first time John had cooked for him, and it reassured him enough of the other man’s presence that he let himself succumb to the insistent pull of sleep, drifting into a dream filled with wonderment of how the name “John” was like sweet honey on his tongue whenever he said it “John, John, John”. He fell as sleep with a small smile on his face for the first time since a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, guys. This thing will have more than 2 chapters. Apparently, I am insatiable when it comes to Rinch. #Noregret
> 
> The term "my love" is inspired by the nick name Niles Crane gave Daphne Moon in Fraiser.


	3. More fluff at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of plot in this one, just a bunch of feelings for our boys. I hope you guys won't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will have one chapter left as I can see how this can end already.  
> Sorry for the delay. As other poor souls in academia, I don't really have holidays :3

 Half way through cooking the mac and cheese, John remembered that Harold liked broccoli in it. As gross as Reese had imagined the idea of those miniature trees in his cheesy food, he had to admit they actually tasted good whenever he had them with Finch. Maybe it was because Finch had been there and they were eating together. He let out a heavy sign when the thought of their future materialized slowly in his head. Too much uncertainty, too much risk, too much to lose. He had lost so much already. Every family member he had ever had, then Jessica, then Joss. He couldn’t lose Finch too. No, he couldn’t. But that wasn’t really in his control now, was it? So, for a selfish moment, when the library was lost and they had been forced to become different people with separate lives, he had tried to let Finch go. When he let Jessica go out of his life at that airport, it was an attempt to spare her. But with Harold, he knew he had been trying to spare himself from the ever-looming threat of losing the love of his life.

  
 He finished dishing out the food into a big bowl, then brought it to the bedside table before he woke Finch up. Whenever Harold rose from his slumber, his eyes were the color of the azure sky, a little unfocused around the edges as if he had not yet picked up the burden of the whole world on his shoulder. In those moments, John had felt like he could drown in those childlike eyes and be contented forever, but now, the vulnerability indelible in them made him feel so guilty for being the one to let go first, he choked up a little when he called Finch’s name. “Harold, would you like to eat this by yourself or would you like me to…” He hesitated because he knew Finch hated being fed and not being able to take care of himself. Harold surprised John by catching his hand and put the spoon inside it. His voice was small and laced with embarrassment “ I’d like for us to eat together.” John didn’t need anymore encouragement. He set out to sit on the bed with Harold, let himself supporting most of Harold’s back with his chest and started to feed Harold and himself spoons after spoons of broccoli-laden mac and cheese. Finch chewed carefully, his expressions a little dream-like. He looked so small and adorable that John wondered how had his cowardice ever got the best of him and managed to keep him away from this man for weeks. “Baby, I love you.” The words came out a little shyly, just like the first time he had given them up in a murmur into Harold’s hair when they had blissed out from making love for the first time. He had made sure that Finch’s breathing was slow and steady, indicating that he was asleep before he could get the words out, unwilling to keep them inside any longer. And lucky for him, he thought, slowly but steadily, Finch had managed to coax them out of him more often and when he was conscious to hear them. Harold traced his thumb on John’s knuckles and gave him a little happy smile at the bashful confession.He was always taken by surprise every time John confessed his love to him. It always felt like a revelation, a treasure that had been uncovered and offered to him and only him. He would always feel a jolt of excitement, then a looming sense of dread until he looked into John’s eyes and saw that he had meant it, and suddenly, the world would feel like it had stopped spinning for a moment, time slowed down almost to a stop just so that he could enjoy being in love with John. He hadn’t wanted to scare John away by being too eager to accept it, and thus, as much as it had pained him, he had stayed motionless and allowed the fact of John loving him to envelop him in its sweet and happy embrace. Now, it seemed, they both had managed to return to this happy place, where both of them were safe and together and in love, the only thing still bothering Finch was whether Reese would feel assured enough to stay in this place with him.

  
 Finch knew he would be lying to himself if he said the thought of their separation after the loss of the library had not scared him straight to death about the possible loss of their love. He had always felt undeserving of John and his honest, open affections. Finch was well aware of his own paranoid, closed off and secretive nature, and it had been difficult for him to let John in, to express his feelings to him openly as other, normal people seemed to had no qualms of doing. That is why he had tried to take care of John as best he could, doting upon him, making sure he would want for nothing, being there when John had needed him. But now, with most of his considerable means and resources having been lost, he wasn’t sure if he could still show John how much he loved him.

 

  
 As much as Reese enjoyed taking care of Finch and being the protective one, he had found, to his immense surprise, that he absolutely loved being the focus of Harold’s fussy attention. He knew Finch struggled to be affectionate, not because he wasn’t, but because he sometimes didn’t know how to show it, ever so fearful of being too exposed, rejected or ridiculed. So, Reese had been ecstatic when he realized Finch was so much more attentive to his well-being, and to him in general compared to others. He would grimace in horror whenever Shaw poured liquor on her cuts, but he would go absolutely nuts if John ever dared to do the same to his injuries. More often than not, he would deftly take off John’s jacket and shirt, or even pants to gain full access to the bleeding mess, then tend to the hurt himself even when John pointed out that they did, in fact, have a doctor in-house. Finch would merely gave him an annoyed look that might as well have said “Ms. Shaw may be a doctor, John, but how could I entrust something as precious as you to anyone else?” And John would grin from ear to ear and let himself be bandaged by Harold’s loving hands. Being there, with Harold so close to him, his warm body like an indulgent and protective blanket over John made him realize that he had been yearning for Harold’s touch all along. He had been yearning to be taken care of, to be spoiled rotten by Harold again, not with the Hugo Boss suits that were worth more than his first car, or the huge, high-end apartment, or the shiny motorcycle, or all his state-of-the-art weapons. It was the gentle kisses to start the day with, the tender embraces soothing him whenever he was feeling lost against the cruelty or deviousness of the world, and the wondrous nights that he had wished would never end with Harold inside him, or on top of him, or anywhere within arm’s reach. Being away from Harold had robbed him off all those precious things, and he suspected it had taken those same things away from Finch too, and as scary as the thought of losing the man he loved was, it was no longer worth it for him to deny them of everything they held dear.

  
 Secured in his resolve to be with Harold for good, John had a sudden desire to let Finch know. He patted Harold gently on the shoulder to catch his attention, and in a shaky breath he laid it all out “Harold, I’m sorry for keeping us apart because of my fear and cowardice. I promise I will forever remain by your side and will love you to my dying breath. Could you find it in yourself to forgive me and have me back?”. Finch looked at him like some heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders, a small smile slowly creeping up on his mouth until he realized that his whole face hurt a little from the widest grin he’d ever presented to anyone, himself included. “There’s no need to apologize, John. I am only too happy to be with you. I am not a religious man but I can’t help thanking god or some higher power for placing you back in my arms.” They held each other wordlessly for a long moment until Harold yawned from irresistible exhaustion and John decided to get them both to bed.

 

  
 They were lying in bed, holding hands and slowly succumbing to sleep when Harold asked, his voice small but clear against the overwhelming darkness “John, will you marry me?”. And even though he couldn’t see, Harold knew John was smiling when he answered “Yes, Harold. I will marry you.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments. Everyone is so nice and lovely that it makes me want to write about Rinch forever :)
> 
> I love broccoli in everything, especially mac and cheese and so that was what I made them have for dinner.


	4. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the special day has come for our boys. Let's have some more rinch fluff.

Harold woke up slowly to the coldness of John’s side of the bed. Next to a framed picture of Reese and him and Bear at the park that the Machine had taken a long time ago and refused to stop using as Finch’s computers’ desktop background much to his chagrin, the alarm clock read 06:30. He decided it was time to get up. He would need quite some time to get ready for this special day - their wedding day. He moved his body carefully to confirm with his eyes what his body already suspected, Reese’s side of the bed was empty and cold.  
Apprehension inevitably bubbled up inside him at the unexpected absence of his fiance, a man that he had once thought would never have left his side willingly even if he had tried to beat him off with a stick. Harold was debating with himself whether he should give John a call on his cell when he noticed a sticky note on the other man’s sole pillow (unsurprisingly, Harold was both the blanket _and_ the pillow hog in this relationship; John Reese had been spoiling his lover with small, considerate gestures for so long, Finch didn’t think he could ever live without his John ever again. Thank god they were getting married.). The small note was filled with Reese’s compact handwriting

  
_Don’t panic! I just need to see someone before the ceremony. Just get ready and Fusco will take you to the wedding garden. I will be there waiting for you._  
_Love,_  
_J._

  
Finch frowned a little. Who was John seeing? It couldn’t be any of their exes, could it? Another moment of contemplation, and Harold was sure he knew the answer. He did, after all, know his lover and best friend better than anyone else. So he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to prepare before Detective Fusco arrived and had a chance to pry in on his morning routines.  
\---

It was a sunny day, albeit a little cold and windy. John Reese stood silently in front of a simple, gray tombstone that bore the name of Detective Jocelyn Carter. He was standing there for so long it looked like he had rooted himself to the spot. Never a person with a penchant for words, it took John quite some time to open his mouth to start talking, to start having a conversation with Carter, one of his very few closed friends like they used to do during long stake-out nights.  
“You were right, Joss. He makes me happy. And I think I can do the same for him. We…we’re getting married today.” Pained silence stretched between him and the only thing he could see of his long-lost friend- the words “ Beloved mother and friend” carved on the stone marking her final resting place. Heaving a heavy sigh, John continued  
“I wish you could be there with us today…. Watch over him….over us for me, will you?”  
With a pat on the headstone. John turned away and walked out of the cemetery.  
\---

Finch had just received the keys to the private dressing room inside the public garden they had reserved for the ceremony from the venue’s security guard when Reese caught up with him, big strong hand instinctively covering the small of his back leading him to where the guard had just pointed to . Reese was looking at him a little guiltily: “Harold, sorry I… I needed to see Carter.” After both of them had stepped inside the room, Finch entwined his fingers with the taller man and kissed his knuckles gently “I know, John. It’s OK. I’m glad you told her about us.” Standing on his toes a little, Harold gave John another loving peck on the cheek “I hope she’ll watch over us and our union from now on.” Unable to say anything when he was this emotional, John could only look at his soon-to-be better half with reverent eyes and counted himself the luckiest man in the world.  
Shaw and Root arrived along with Bear and a lot of commotion. Root fussed over Finch, his hair and his tie like a domineering sister that she was fast becoming to Harold. It spoke volume to how good a mood Finch was in when he let her tweak his tie and fix his hair and insist on him wearing the pair of glasses that are made of mahogany because they would bring out his blue eyes. To be fair, he only protested once when she suggested a corsage to go with his suit to make the affair more festive.

At another corner of the room, Shaw was helping Reese with his bowtie when she noticed he was getting angry at his nimble fingers’ inability to master the tricky knots: “Easy, man. Another half an hour and you’ll get someone who’s willing to do your tie for you for the rest of your life.” A small dreamy smile involuntarily appeared on his face before he sobered up enough to offered her an agreeing grunt. Shaw gave him a serious look now, and said in her most neutral tone: “You hurt him, or he hurts you, and I’ll kill you both, got it? Go get married and be happy.” “Thank you, Shaw. For everything.” Reese muttered, feeling as uncomfortable as he guessed Shaw was feeling right now. Thankfully, Fusco chose that exact moment to materialize in front of the dressing room’s door and announced the time had come for their ceremony.

“Give us a minute, guys.” Reese said and closed the door behind them, leaving only him and Finch in the room. The older man looked at him, curious “John? Something wrong?” Without saying a word, John took Harold’s hand and led them to stand in front of the of the full-size mirror in the middle of the room. “No”, he said, sheepishly, “I just want to see us together for a moment”. They stood there, with John behind Harold, his arms covering the smaller man’s body, his head dropped to lay on Finch’s shoulder, their eyes met at their own reflection. Harold smiled when he looked at how perfectly they fit together, he held his handsome partner’s hand and confessed again, for the millionth time, while his heart still skipped a beat like the very first time “I love you”. John matched his smile in their reflection and he spoke softly into Harold’s ear “ And I you. Let’s go get hitched, Harold.”  
\--

To Reese’s surprise, it took like no effort at all to ask for a week’s leave from his Captain for his honeymoon. He walked out to his desk as soon as he could have managed lest she changed her mind. Harold had already been waiting for him at his desk, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at him: “Well?”  
“We’re good to go.” John gave him a thumb up. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harold clasped John’s arm possessively and led them straight to the door. John smiled at him in fond amusement “Married life suits you, Professor Riley” His husband looked up at him, a blush already gracing his lovely countenance “It agrees with you too, Detective Riley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express how happy I am to see that people actually read and comment on something I write that I previously thought was only amusing to myself.  
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, for reading this, for commenting, for giving kudos, and for being so kind and welcoming.  
> I will be back with more :)

**Author's Note:**

> I set out with the purpose to write about 700 words, but apparently, this story had a mind of its own and now I'm finding myself making time to write a second chapter which I'm not at all sure anyone but me wants to read.


End file.
